The present invention relates to article supporting devices, and particularly to such devices for use as a body-supported tray.
Situations frequently arise wherein a person is required to carry articles on a tray but cannot hold the tray by the person's hands. One such situation is a person requiring crutches for moving around, the person's hands being engaged in gripping the crutches and therefore unavailable for holding a tray.